


Just Making Sure

by MoonlightVampiress



Category: Gravitation, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, POV First Person, Short One Shot, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightVampiress/pseuds/MoonlightVampiress
Summary: "Tell us Sebastian. Who is your master?"The art of letting go is sometimes not something our lovers have to tell us but something we have to realize for ourselves.*Please read the Author's Note*
Relationships: Fujisaki Suguru/Sebastian Michaelis, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 2





	Just Making Sure

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fanfic. In truth I had forgotten about it, but I decided to share it like many of my older fanfictions as I am not afraid to show my past writing just to show how far I've come. Some stories need edited before I post them, but here is another blast from the past written in 2011.

I look around the room I am in. It is richly furnished and looks like one of those Victorian style rooms that people would expect to see in such a rich man's home. I, however, am not impressed by this. A maid with glasses comes in and puts tea down on the table for us without spilling a single drop. She seems off however considering that the slight surprise showing on her face as you motion me to sit down. What is going on? I ask myself once again. You motion towards the tea and I pick it up with the saucer sipping it for a few moments before you suddenly smile at me.

  
Why does that smile seem like it doesn't belong on your face and what is this chill going down my spine?

  
"You're perfect! You will be absolutely perfect!", you exclaim and that red-headed maid smiles before producing some clothes for me to change into. I have no qualms about changing in front of her for some reason and once its done I noticed you are close to me now. Strangely, at this moment we are the same height as you place a black eye-patch on my eye very identical to yours. Its chilling as I feel I am looking into a mirror before that maid produces two identical hats. 

  
We both take our seats as she places the hats on our heads and smiles before handing us our saucers and cups of tea again. We look like twins, I think yet again as the maid leaves and we both sip our tea. Our eyes are cast down so that no one who enters could tell us apart as we both say the same thing at once. "Sebastian"

  
In less than a minute later, a very attractive male butler comes into the room. He stops as if he is confused with our highly identical movements that would make one wonder if this was all rehearsed. Once again we speak and in this place we sound so very much the same. "Tell us Sebastian. Who is your master?", we asked neither lifting our eyes.

  
The demon looks confused almost as if he is for once unsure of his movements. He never shows such uncertainty when he makes love to someone. His movements are always precise even when he loses himself to the pleasure he is receiving. I can tell that right now, he is looking for a difference between the two of us but can not see one. The contract is useless in trying to discern between us as well. I want to lift my head to look at him, but I can not. It would ruin your game and I know how much you like games.

  
Sebastian hesitates once again before suddenly seeming sure of himself. He comes over to me taking the saucer and cup from my hands. "You.", he says. "You are my master." It is at that moment he gently places his hand on my chin and lifts my head up. He leans down and places a sweet kiss on my lips deepening it only enough to leave me breathless. I want to say something but before I can speak up, you say something again.

  
"Yes Sebastian. He is your master. Its time for you to let go.", I hear you say and now I am even more confused than ever. Are these my thoughts and dreams or yours? I am not sure anymore as it all feels so real. I feel my body tense up as I watch Sebastian walk over to you and bow with a smile on his features. He says those words that I hate to hear because when I do I know he is not thinking of me.

  
"Yes my lord.", he says to you, but this time there is something more to it. I wonder if he is finally letting go, or if I am losing him.

  
That one thought awakes me from this nightmare with a silent scream upon my lips. I don't want to come in second anymore. I hate coming in second to everyone. For once I want to come in first.

  
I feel my lover moving beside me sitting up as if he had never been asleep in the first place. I ask a question that I know you can answer and yet I don't know how I know. "What was that dream?", I ask Sebastian.

  
Sebastian pulls me close to him as a strange smile appears on his lips. "That was you realizing that I want you. That was you realizing that the past is nothing more than the past and that I am in love with you. That was the realization that I broke our contract so that I could stay with your forever. Hold you forever. Kiss your forever. Love you forever.", Sebastian says to me as tears start to slide down my face.

  
"You love me? Not Ciel Phantomhive, but you actually love me?", I ask both wanting and needing to hear that you do, but afraid of yet a different answer.

  
"I loved Ciel, and in the end of it all I still took his soul and completed the contract I had made with him. For... I broke the contract. I made it impossible for me to ever complete it.", Sebastian said to him. "So yes Suguru Fujisaki. I love you. I love you more than I ever loved him."

  
I shifted in Sebastian's lap a bit to place a sweet kiss on my lover's lips. "I love you too Sebastian.", I said as we laid back down to go to sleep.

  
In the corner of the room, the spirit of the late Ciel Phantomhive disappeared with a smile. _I'm glad you've finally set me free and found true love. Goodbye Sebastian._


End file.
